Headers and shunts are commonly used on printed circuit boards for programming a device. The present invention is an improved low cost device for providing a programmable electrical insulation displacement contact block and/or wire to board connector, having a low profile.
Devices such as headers and shunts, dip switches and hand soldering have been used to provide programmability for devices such as disk drives, garage door openers or theft deterrent systems. Such a device is assembled in a standard form and then prior to shipment needs to be programmed for a specific application or keyed with a specific code. Some of these devices are also programmed by the customer after shipment by orienting dip switches, placing shunts or soldering jumpers to provide a security code.
In a typical device, for illustration, a header is soldered or attached to a printed circuit board having multiple pairs of contacts protruding therefrom. In order to program the device, shunts are placed across specific pairs of contacts in order to short the connector across the pairs of contacts. The shunts are sometimes difficult to use or are expensive and may have too high a profile. As many devices become more and more miniaturized, lower and lower profile connectors are required.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a programmable type shunt connector having a low profile.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a shunt type connector which may be manufactured at a low cost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an insulation displacement contact and/or wire to board connection which is quickly and simply accomplished.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wire to board connector having a low profile.
It is another object of the present invention to provide multiple insulation displacement contact terminals in a unitary block.